Another Vacation
by VeiledLantern
Summary: Having a long distant relationship is difficult indeed.Ion used Esther's sickness for an excuse to be with her.The only thing that sets the mood off is Esther's annoyingly innocent comment on who's going to top.It is SO not amusing. EstherxIon. Lime
1. Another Vacation

Disclaimer:  
Not owned. (I wish) Story copyrighted to Yoshida and Yasui. Novel illustrations to Shibamoto. Manga to Katakura and anime to Gonzo. 

Author's Notes:  
Jul 11:  
Ok, for those who are reading my fic Crossing, don't worry, its not dead, I'm just having a delightful time of rewriting two stupid chapters and I'm currently fixing some gap in the storyline. (sighs) One-shots are easier to make. Gomen on being late on my fic (sniffsniff)… so here's something for you all. Some bit of sweet stuff for your pleasant day.

And oh, just so you know, a Methuselah's vampirism is VERY different from the common knowledge of vampires. The excellent Yoshida-sensei had made what we know of vampires seems like just mere fables, legends and stupid story concocted by us lowly, short-living Terrans. Trinity Blood is set in the future. Where men created colony in Mars. The anime is set in several hundred years after that. And oh, they do not want to be called vampire. It's crude and old-fashioned. Like you're cursing them, something. And yes, Methuselahs do grow up but in a very slow pace. They can still die and their lifespan is several hundreds but Krusniks have longer lifespan like, they can reach a thousand years old. And being a vampire is inherited by birth. Methuselah is like another type of race of men itself. Hence, they consider themselves the higher form of evolution of men. But the bacilli, the thing residing on their blood that is making them a vampire is actually a virus.

edited: 10-23-06

I'm so curious on why this fic is not included in the Trinity Blood archives. (And annoyed as well.) I've just gone there for some read yesterday and I haven't seen AND of my Torribura fics on the list. Grah.

Warning: Characterization is a crazy combination of novel, manga and anime and all of us know that they almost have different personalities on those two mediums. So yeah, crazy.

* * *

**Another Vacation**  
veiledlantern

"Surprise" A whispered breath to her ears.

Esther shrieked in surprise as loud as she could and punched the offending person right at the nose. Said person rolled to the carpet and groaned in pain. Esther opened her eyes to see a slender form with pale yellow hair that is currently sitting on the floor and is torn between rubbing his nose or his bum.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. No sooner than that, the door immediately opened.

"Heika! Is everything alright in here?" A guard immediately barged in upon hearing her alarmed screaming.

She smiled uneasily while the guard eyed the nobleman of the Byzantium Empire still sitting at the floor.

"No its ok, you can go back to your post now." The young queen of Albion said. The guard reluctantly followed and bowed to the both of them before closing the door behind him.

Ion scowled at the best of his abilities. Esther inwardly flinched and kneeled down beside him, wiping the blood that trickled on the deceptively small boy's nose. Ion gave his full-blown glare at Esther. The red haired monarch winced. The punch must have really hurt him.

So she did what she can only do.

She hug him and give him a peck him on the lips. Ion is a bit surprised at her action. Esther smiled brightly. He is always surprised on the things she does, and she even had no idea why.

Upon seeing the smile, Ion's eyes softened "If I know that you're going to hit me, I should have made myself on-guard before surprising you" He said before gently cupping her face and guided her lips to his. That moment, Esther's warmth washed away any irritation Ion had felt. Yes, warm. She's always warm, pure and sweet. And that innocence never fails to distract and disarm him. Inside, he fervently hoped that she'd never know that one crucial fact. He sighed and caressed her smooth cheeks by his thumb.

After a while, they separated and Ion stood, offering a hand to Esther. Esther readily accepted and allowed herself to be pulled up. They go back to the balcony where Esther is sitting and Ion grimaced when he notice how far have he rolled away from the punch his girlfriend gave him. They should talk about that sometime. Then he heard a giggle. Ion turned his head to see an already sitting Esther looking at him with sparkling eyes, hands at her lips and poorly concealing the laugher that escapes from her mouth.

"What?" Ion gave an indignant huff.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you in a day without blushing out of anything, even if it's trivial and small things." Esther giggled again. "It's so cute"

Ion stiffened at the comment, offended. "Oh shut up" He grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. But unfortunately, he had failed to cover up another blush. Again. He creased his brows and waited till Esther's laughers fade away before sitting beside her.

Not a minute had passed and the petite Methuselah immediately stood up and marched back inside the room.

"Ion…?" Esther called out worriedly, thinking that she had offended the temperamental blond by her laughter.

Ion reappeared with a bunch of white lilies and reclaimed the sit beside her. The pretty young Queen smiled softly. She took the flowers and sniffed it while getting inside Ion's lean arms then buried her face there. She snuggled comfortably and sighed.

Ion shifted on his seat to make the both of them more comfortable and began stroking the short red hair. He took the bouquet and placed it on the bar.

"Why are you sniffing it, you might inhale something. Your still recovering from your cold" Ion said in a gentle voice. Not a stiff formality of a noble man. Not the angsty tone of a defiant Methuselah. Not the serious, business-like voice of a diplomat. Not the moody growl of the short-tempered brat. No, this is the loving, gentle, concerned man that she loves. She rarely hears that voice and it warms her inside by the knowledge that she's one of the _very _few people that hears that side of the red-eyed Marquis.

"I'm fine" She replied, her voice muffled by his clothes.

"Terrans are so frail… not that I mind but…" Ion grumbled out. Esther can't help smiling again by his weird ways of affection. She idly noted the haughty and contemptuous term Terran knowing that he does not mean them. She easily translated the phrase in her mind.

_Humans are surprisingly weaker than I thought. I'm worried about you. And I hope that you will stay fine. But its ok, I'll take care of you no matter what._

"I hope your nose is ok" Esther said in a worried tone.

Ion absentmindedly touched his aristocratic nose. "Feels tender but fine. I don't know if you've broken it but it _really _hurts." Ion directed a glare at Esther.

"Anou… I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. My reflexes just kicked off the moment you surprised me" Esther bit her lips. Ion frowned. "So I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing." Ion cut through her litany.

Esther gave an apologetic look and was about to say sorry again but immediately caught herself. She started nibbling her lower lip. Ion's irritation is starting to come back. However, he decided to be a bigger man and tried calming himself.

"Its ok. You could.. ah…" he blushed a bit on what he had thought "kiss my nose if you want" red eyes looked anywhere but the person in his chest.

Esther removed herself from Ion for a bit to look at his face. She let out a sweet smile and lovingly placed a kiss on his nose. They embraced for several minutes. Ion felt that the throbbing is leaving now.

"When are you going back to the empire?" Cobalt-blue eyes peered over the red ones that looked like a flaming ball of fire against the yellow illumination.

Ion scowled. "I've just arrived here and now you're going to send me back?"

Esther suddenly straightened and immediately shook her head. "Iya, that's not it. I just wanted to know how long are you going to stay with me."

Ion relaxed at the explanation and nodded. "For two weeks, or maybe longer. I could use your sickness as an excuse.." He trailed, looking slyly at Esther.

"Ion! We both know you don't lie like that to your Grandmother so stop teasing!" Esther pouted.

Ion smiled and stole a kiss on the pouting lips. Esther stuck her tongue out and Ion can't help but laugh. Several years ago, he can't laugh like this. Or be happy… like this. Of course there are still a lot of complications present. _/Like our differences…/_ But still… it's a whole lot different now. His expression ended in a solemn mood.

"You're my responsibility. Of course they know it. My request of you staying in the Empire with me is still there. But now that you have responsibilities of your own, it became difficult, almost impossible. I want to be with you but I'm still needed in the empire. When it's okay for me to leave the town that is under my jurisdiction as a full-pledged Empire messenger, I can stay with you as long as I want."

Esther nodded. "I understand. It's okay though. At least I know that you're doing this for the people and you're making them happy. I'm proud of you."

That is Esther. So caring and so selfless that it hurts. He stifled a sigh and decided to put her in his arms again. In his small girl-like arms. He inwardly growled. Stupid Methuselah body. Stupid sluggish growth rate. He wished he had Abel-kun's broad shoulders and Brother Petros' height. And it's not even fair that Radu easily outgrew him while they were almost the same size when they were kids. And he never loathed the way he stopped growing at a young age like right now.

Esther automatically buried her head against Ion's neck, seemingly satisfied on her position. She let out a small moan of contentment and wriggled closer in his body.

"I wish we could be like this forever" She mumbled in his neck. He shivered a bit against the warm breath and kissed her hair.

"It's almost a year Esther…" His hands crept at her ribs, hovering just below her growing breast. He closed his eyes to contain the familiar excitement in his blood. "But I know that it's going to be a big risk because of your position. And I don't want you to turn into a Methuselah."

"Does it really can…" Esther had started kissing his neck. So thin neck. Ion is always the prettier one between the both of them. And the shorter one. He could even pass easier for a girl because of his looks and his bodice.

Anyway, they don't have to worry for an audience here. Esther's room is facing the forested park, and no one would even wander around the royal gardens this night. Besides, Ion can easily sense someone nearby.

Ion groaned as Esther nibbled his still young Adam's apple. "Yes. Even kissing in the mouth is already risky. But I really want to…" He trailed as he felt Esther's palms raking his chest.

He gently laid Esther down the wide, cushioned royal divan and began kissing the exposed flesh her dress has to offer. He is thankful that his girlfriend is not usually wearing those annoying multi-layered laces and hoops and big ceremonial dresses when she's in her private room.

"…I really want to make love with you." He declared before he started unfastening the front ribbons of her dress and tugged the collar lower and wider to cover more flesh. Esther moaned when his mouth reached the soft mound of her breast and he started licking all the way to her nipple, pushing the bra away with his powerful tongue. Then he gently sucked it, mindful of his sharp teeth and fangs, careful of not drawing any blood. Esther moaned and arched. He slowly dragged his other hand to Esther's left breast to touch it. Then he felt graceful finger tracing his arms and settled to his shoulders, toying with his collar. He cooperated and transferred his mouth on Esther's neck while lifting himself higher so the thin fingers could remove his vest and unbutton his shirt.

When Esther had removed his entire upper garment, she pushed him up to stare at his body. "You're so thin" She murmured. She ran her hands again to his torso and he can't help but close his eyes and shiver at her touch. Wide blue eyes looked thoughtfully at the seemingly frail pale body and Ion has to open his eyes when he felt that the warm hands had stopped caressing him.

"Don't you think this feels wrong?" Esther said. He looked down at her, deciphering the meaning of her words.

"I mean, should I be on top?" Came the sweet innocent words.

Ion's red eye flashed a bit then the muscles underneath his eyes twitched. "Why would you say that? I'm the _boy_. I SHOULD be on top."

"No, no.." Innocent eyes looked up, an idea present in her stare. _This is not good _Ion thought, remembering how stubborn Esther is when she had latched upon an idea. "What I mean is, you should be bottom because well… you know, you could support my weight more-"

"I'm not heavy" Ion protested, interrupting her.

"And you look more like a girl plus your features are more delicate than me. And besides," Esther added, "You seem to enjoy being kissed and touched." She smiled, enjoying her little assessment.

Of course, Ion as always is bad at accepting anything that goes against his way. "Oh shut up!!" He hissed and go back to Esther's neck again, licking and sucking and kissing while working on her skirt. He ignored the mumbled 'spoiled brat' from the person under him.

He got rid of the annoying layers but left out her drawers for their precautionary measure. The truth is, even though he wanted 'this' _real _bad, they have their own kingdoms to think about. And it might affect largely on Esther's influence on her part of the world.

All thoughts fade when he started to lie on top of Esther, where his hardness had made contact with her. The only thing that is between them is their last layer of cloth. Both gasped at the feeling and are not mindful of everything anymore just the wonderful sensation of rubbing together, feeling the sense and the pressure. Esther opened her legs wider as Ion gripped her hips to pull them closer. Both moaned. Ion panted and he continued to rock them as he thrust his hips on the person that he loves that is moaning deliciously underneath him. And strangely enough, it's ok with him not to do it yet. Besides, he's enjoying himself more than he actually thought he could without the actual penetration. He continued rubbing against her and bit his lips when he can feel the heat at the center of her feminity.

Ion lowered his head to the crevice of Esther's breasts. He nibbled the sweat-drenched canal and buried his face in between the two mounds then proceeded to lick them alternately. He's close. He can feel it. His mind is starting to become numb and his thrusts are becoming firmer and frantic. He knows he's moaning loudly now.

It was a mixture of exhilaration and surprise when Esther suddenly dip her hands inside his underpants and gripped both of his ass cheeks firmly, squeezed it while pushing his hardness against the center of her warmth.

That's exactly the time he came. He sank his fangs on Esther's soft breast to muffle down his long, loud wail. No more than several seconds later, Esther joined him with the same intensity of a last moan and arching her back as far as she could while gripping his ass as firm as she can.

They waited long for both of their moments to end and when they both fall back to their senses and their breaths Ion had suddenly realized how he came. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Esther met him in the eye, looking like she already knew. Ion tried to resent her.

"So I'll be top." Esther smiled at him benignly.

"Don't start Esther, _don't _start." He growled then stomped out of the balcony.

Esther only blinked and said, "What did I say?"


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Esther cleaned herself of the blood first before following Ion inside the room. She coaxed Ion to go bathe with her while the sulking boy is sitting on his chair with red wine in his goblet.

Somewhere around their relationship, Esther learned that Ion is adding opium to his 'drink' as an added taste so she scolded him and told him to dilute the blood pill on a wine instead. Predictably Ion raged about it that goes along the lines of 'it won't have the same effect on our body like yours' but Esther bullied him to it and won. Ion sulked for a good considerable hour, mumbling about stupid Terrans and who cares about opium, it's so common anyway.

-

"Ion…." Esther coed. Ion just shifted in his position, his feet up the sofa and his legs folded up to his chest. His childish habit that has never gone away that he unconsciously does whenever he sits on a cushioned chair. It's been like that for years since she had known the blond Imperial monarch.

Esther sat beside Ion. She caressed the lean thigh through the thin leggings and laid her head down on the narrow shoulders. Actually, she doesn't mind Ion's adolescent features (despite of his actual age). She understands the way the Methuselah growth was different from normal humans and she like the way Ion is so she really has no complaint.

Ion let his head drop on the sofa and furrowed his brows in silent defeat and gulped his drink dry before slinging his arms around Esther and burying his face on her messily pretty hair. "You smell of me."

"Is that your way of telling me to take a bath already?"

"No, I mean any Methuselah from miles away could identify my scent from you. Of course that will automatically inform them of what we have done." He smirked.

Esther's eyes widened and she blushed heavily at that. "Sou na! I mean…are you serious?"

Ion laughed at her innocence. "Of course I'm not. I'm just overreacting. Can't you tell a joke from a serious one?"

Esther puffed her cheeks out. "Fine. If you want to go bathe alone then I'll go ahead on my own!"

Ion sighed. There's no use in sulking the whole night away. He's not a child anymore (despite the way he looks). "Why don't you pick up the flowers and put it in some vase, Esther? I think it's starting to dry out. I'll join you in taking a bath afterwards."

Esther blinked in surprise then her face settled on the more familiar pretty smile of hers before gasping out when something hit her. "Ah! So that's what I've forgotten!" She thumped a fist on her palm. "I'll go get the flower right now." And immediately scuttled back to the porch to pick up the bouquet.

After she had set up the flower vase, she returned to Ion and they put on their outer clothes to go to the Queen's bathhouse. At least Ion is happy that Esther had forgotten all about the conversation they had a while ago.

They laze around the large scented pool, giving small little kisses and touches but being careful around each other. Then out of the blue, Ion suddenly brought up their conversation a while ago.

"But really, you smell of me. Methuselahs can smell you from me by several meters away."

Esther narrowed her eyes on him, thinking that he's still making fun of her.

"No I'm not joking this time." He smiled.

"Fine. Because you know, it's really embarrassing. What if I go to your kingdom and we just did that then an emergency meeting came? The whole court will know that the Queen of Albion is having sex with the Marquis of Memphis who is the grandson of the second highest person in their land. Don't you think I won't die of mortification?" She said looking at him, with her wide, candid and worried eyes.

_/This is the person that has killed numerous vampires and has seen a lot of things./ _ Ion looked at her disbelievingly and shook his head in amusement, with smile filtering through his lips.

Because he's also afraid to admit that he might give in to Esther's idea once they risked it all and do the real thing.

Her being top._That_. 

x

Hai.

* * *

(cackle). Yes I'm evil. The story dictates for the smut to be interrupted (or the penetration, to be blunt). harhar. And besides, I feel kind of awkward posting more…intimate stuffs because I'm not sure what age group is reading my fic. 


End file.
